


Night Call

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (the actual NTSB stuff is like 2/3 research and 1/3 authorial BSing), Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Investigations, NTSB, POV Jyn Erso, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Jyn, a member of an NTSB air crash investigation Go Team, receives a call to action in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an old comment_fic prompt of my own: "Any, any team, NTSB plane crash investigators." I guess I didn't really get the whole team in there, but you can assume they meet up with the rest at the site.

Jyn enjoys her job. Well, “enjoy” might not be quite the right word when she's regularly investigating aviation accidents with injuries and deaths, sometimes horrific ones. Nonetheless, the urgency and excitement of her work is something that works for her.

The thing that sucks is that being part of the NTSB's Go Team means she's on-call, no matter the time of night or day. Like now, when her phone rings at two am. She slaps for it in the dark, sees the work number, and sits up, shaking herself awake so she can take in the preliminary information as well as possible.

The dispatcher fills her in: an American Airlines 767 in Chicago was attempting to take off when it clipped a Southwest 707 still in the process of taxiing off the runway. Rescue operations are still in progress, so no word on the number of injuries or deaths.

She hangs up and swings into action. Mere minutes later, she's dressed, her pre-packed bag loaded into her car and on her way to her office to gather the rest of her supplies before she catches a plane to Chicago and the investigation begins.

She's halfway there when her phone dings with a text: _U going to Chicago?_ It's from Bodhi Rook, another member of the Go Team stationed nearby, specializing in air traffic control operations to Jyn's structures and systems.

She commands her phone to send an affirmative, and soon gets back _See u at the office._

They arrive at nearly the same time, the office dark and shuttered at this time of night, theirs the only two cars in the parking lot.

“Good morning,” Jyn calls sardonically.

“Morning,” Bodhi replies as they walk toward the doors together. “Preliminary thoughts on causes?”

Jyn shrugs as she swipes her key fob to let them in. “Two planes on a runway at the same time? Either pilot or control error.”

“Almost certainly,” Bodhi agrees. “It sounded like the plate-to-plane contact wasn't in too large of a surface area – like the 767 was almost all the way off the runway – so hopefully casualties are minimal.”

“Hopefully.”

They part to their separate parts of the office. Jyn goes to a shelf of manuals and schematics and plucks out the ones for the the 707 and 767. Bodhi picks up a couple of binders of traffic control protocols he already has memorized, and they meet again at the door only a few minutes later.

“Car pool?” Jyn proposes, and Bodhi nods.

“I'll drive.”

She moves her bag to his trunk and climbs in, and soon they're on the freeway headed toward the local airport.

“Our flight leaves in an hour,” Jyn reports, reading the email NTSB dispatch has sent her.

“Gonna be cutting it tight,” Bodhi grunts, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

“Not like we've never done it before,” Jyn says nonchalantly. “They'll let us through.”

“Sure.” They drive in silence for long moments, signs for the airport starting to appear, and the lights of the small-city-sized conglomeration lighting the horizon not long after. “Does it ever freak you out that we're going out to investigate a _plane crash_ by hopping right on a plane ourselves to actually get there?”

“I try not to think about it,” Jyn says bluntly. “Besides, we're professionals. We know the odds.”

“Tell that to the people on those two flights,” Bodhi mutters.

Jyn pats his arm. “We'll be fine. Just get us to that airport.”

“Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
